


New Assignment

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Amedot Week 2019, Dialogue, F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, Homeworld au, Limb Enhancers, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot week 2019: Day 2: Limb Enhancers / Homeworld AUWhen Peridot got her new assignment, she expected another arrogant quartz. She was taken by surprise.





	New Assignment

Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG stood in front of her supervisor, a tall Agate with eyes that made every gem with a lower status quiver in fear. This was true for her especially, her Agate was extremely cruel to her over the fact that she was defective and wore limb enhancers, and made sure to tell her that the only reason she wasn’t shattered was because of the lack of resources.

 

That meant, that Peridot wanted to get her orders as fast as possible.

 

“You say Earth have been compromised. I contacted Yellow Diamond, and you will be going back to Earth to check on the cluster. I have assigned you a bodyguard, since your cut of gem wouldn’t last a second. Though, all the regular quartzes were already assigned out, so we had to make some compromises.”

 

She snapped her fingers, and in warped an Amethyst. The first thing Peridot noticed were the limb enhancers, this Amethyst was a runt like her.

 

“This is Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM, she is your assigned bodyguard. A runt used for non dangerous jobs. A regular Peridot wouldn’t need one, but you aren’t a regular one. And it’s quite fitting that the bodyguard is a runt as well, isn’t it? After all, we can’t sacrifice any good gems incase anything bad happens, so you are the perfect choice. Now, go and do your duty, try to act like gems that don’t deserve shattering you filthy runts.”

 

She snapped her fingers again, and before she knew it, Peridot and the Amethyst were in a warp bubble. She saw how the Amethyst looked down at her feet, clearly feeling terrible about the Agate. Peridot felt the same.

 

She rarely talked to her bodyguards, since they were usually rude to her. But this one.

 

They were the same!

 

So she held her hand out, trying to smile.

 

“So, I guess we’ll be working together.”

 

Amethyst nodded.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”


End file.
